hanging_with_nathan_2013fandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper
'Jasper Clark '(April 2016 - October 22nd, 2017) was a mouse of Nathan's. She was regarded as the leader of the other two mice. Before the Videos Jasper was born sometime around April 2016. After coming back from the dells, Heather and Seth left the house with the intentions of getting a rodent for Nathan, whose been wanting rodents for a very long time, when Heather was at the pet store, Jasper was one of the three mice chosen. Those purchased would be Jasper, Cinder & Tamale. On the Videos On the first few videos Jasper appeared in, Jasper was shown to be extremely active, She'd run like a bullet on the wheel, run up and down in the cage. By the time the 2017 videos started, Jasper was shown to be a lot bigger then when she was adopted. She was slower, fatter, and lazier. She ran on the wheel often, but only for short intervals. Jasper passed away on October 22nd, 2017. Weight Gain When Jasper was adopted, Jasper was an average looking mouse. She was the 2nd biggest in the pack, beaten by Cinder. She was incredibly active as stated, and showed no slowing down anytime soon. Around November 2016, Jasper started to put on weight, It was barely noticeable at first, but eventually it was showing around her back and face that something was not right. She would continue to gain weight during that month and December of the same year. By December 2016, She became obese in size, She was bigger then Cinder & Tamale combined. As the months went on she didn't seem to put much more weight on, but it's possible that she did. Although it's unknown for sure how Jasper got so big, while the other two mice stayed the same size, it could be inferred that something was wrong with her eating hormones in her brain, that caused her to eat 3x as much as she needed. Which would've triggered her massive weight gain. It's possible her death is linked to her succumbing to her weight. Trivia * Jasper was the leader of the pack. * Tamale was considered to be Jasper's best friend. * Micheal and Robert's Favorite out of the 3. * Liked to bully the other two mice. * Was very active in the August to September 2016 videos. * It's assumed by Nathan that the weight gain began in the middle of November, 2016 * Met Ringo a couple times. Appearances * I Got Mice (8/30/16) * Rob and Mike Checks Out The Mice (8/31/16) * The Cats Meet The Mice (9/5/16 - 9/8/16) * McDonald's & Halloween Stuff (10/29/16) * Happy 2017!!! (12/31/16 - 1/1/17) * I Found another Rim (Hub Cap) (3/19/17) * Target with Jeff (4/1/17) * Pranking Josue (4/14/17) * Gaming at Raistlin's w/ Ryan (4/17/17) * Beatles Night at The Brewers Game (4/22/17) * The Last Night at Raistlin's House (6/20/17 - 6/21/17) * Jeff Came Back to Town! (7/1/17) * Lake Michigan (7/15/17) * Senior Year Begins (9/1/17) * Adjusting To Senior Year (9/4/17) * Losing Hair & Mike's New Puppy (9/10/17) * A Foggy Day at School (9/13/17) * A New Mouse!! (10/1/17) * Night out in Raistlin's Basement (10/7/17) * In Memory of Jasper (10/22/17) * A Corn Maze (10/27/17) (Archived Clip) * Reacting to Older Videos (2/7/18) (Archived Clip) * Separating The Babies (4/14/18 - 4/16/18) (Archived Clip) * Graduation (6/9/18) (Archived Clip) Category:Pets Category:Deceased